Hollywood Lifestyle
by Zanessaistruelovexxxx
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married who are famous actors and singers, they have 6 kids who live in Beverley Hills 90210. The paparazzi love them and so do the fans. Michelle is the oldest and loves being in the spotlight.
1. Michelle Bolton

**Michelle's P.O.V**

Hey guys Michelle Bolton here, I am 10 years old and living in LA with my famous parents the famous Troy and Gabriella Bolton who are movie stars, which are singers and actors (like Zac and Vanessa in real life hehe), they are like Bragelina they are so loved up they can't leave each other alone. I have four brothers and one sister we are all close and love each other dearly. Daniel is 8, Chandler is 6, Joshua is 5, Ben is 3 and Madison is 1 week old and we all love her she is the most adorable baby in Hollywood history according to the tabloids and fans who drive us crazy ate but we are used to it because I was famous since I was in the womb, I go to West Beverley High here in LA it is a private and really expensive school for the rich and famous, we live in a rediculously large house which is a mansion. It has 15 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, it has 2 pools in and out door, basket ball court, large kitchen, 5 garages, 2 family rooms (living rooms) soft play area (play room) recording studio, gym, computer room, home theatre (like a cinema), long drive way with bushes and 2 large electric gates with alarm systems for the paps not to take any pictures of us while we are at home, dining room, formal room. My room is all pink, my closet, desk, PC, bed and much more I have a TV that is 100 inch on my wall and a sound system and an en suite bathroom with jacuzzi.

My parents room is massive the biggest bedroom of all it is like a mall if you call it, a king size bed, 2 massive walk in closets one each for mom and dad so they don't have to share they have a 100 inch TV aswell, large mirror, massive en suite bathroom, desk with PC on it and phone, lamps on the side of my parents bed with alarm clocks, and draws, picture of us when we were babies and until now. (there are pictures everywhere in the house the walls window ledges everywhere you name it).

The boys room is a boys room with racing cars on the wall, posters of the like cars basically. We all have our own rooms where there willvbe no fights and it works, sometime the boys fight but as I said we are really close family. Daniel's room has a king size double bed with a 50 inch TV attached to the bed where it pops up and down with a remote control he is only allowed it for bed time or if he is ill in bed and has parental lock on it my dad did that. He has cars on the wall, a car rug, blinds and drapes and duvet set, a massive walk in closet, en suite bathroom. My brothers have all the same really so then they can't get jealous of each other, our parents don't want us spoilt but I think we are already.

Madison's room is adorable and cute. It is pink like mine with butterflies and flowers on the walls professionally done by celebrity designers, she is sleeping in my parents room for 6 months like we did in a moses basket on my mom's side of the bed, in her room the massive white crib is next to the bathroom (in her room), a changing table, rocking chair so my mom and dad can feed her or rock her to sleep (my mom is only breatfeeding her at moment until she is a year old becuse it is very healthy for the baby, she did with all of us), baby monitor big hudge cuddley bears some of them were mine when I was that age and on the door she there are pink letter that say Madison in pink we all have it but the boys have blue and I have pink to. Also there are one sizes on the changing mat ready for Maddie to wear.

My parents have 5 cars between them, we are like the Beckhams or something? We have 2 Range Rovers one my mom's and one my dad's, then we have a Bentley, Pouche and a convertable Rolls Royce. I can't believe that my dad had the money to get these luxury cars my friends are jealous except they aren't rich or famous like us Boltons.

Friday 23rd of October 1 day before my dad's birthday.

"Mommy, daddy I'm home." As I put my school bag in my room as I was searching for them.

"In here." I heard some one call and it was my dad, as I went into Maddie's room I saw him rocking Maddie to sleep she had a pink pacifier in her mouth sucking on it greedily.

"Hey daddy." I whispered as I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me as he looked down at a now sleeping Maddie and we walked into my parents room so my dad can put her in the moses basket and turned on the monitor and took it with him.

"Hey princess how was school? did aunty Shar Shar drop you off?" He asked as he hugged me and took my hand and lead me out the room closing the door gently not to wake Maddie up.

"It was okay, and yes Shar Shar did drop me off, Hayden had football practice." As he tried to tickle me and I tried to escape out of his grasp.

Hayden was Zeke and Sharpay's only son he was 8 years old and sharpay was only 5 months pregnant with their second child.

"Where's mommy? and I am starving, I had a mock test today and it was easy but there was 4 questions that I skipped but I did my best daddy I really did." I said all on one breath.

"Hey don't worry as long you did your best mom and I are very, very proud of you." Dad said as he tickled my sides again.

We made out way down the massive stair case and headed for the kitchen, my mom wasn't there she was sleeping in the family room, so we made our way into the computer room where dad was going to help me do my homework for math and I hated it. There was a noise coming from the monitor and it was Maddie moving around dad hesitated and wished she wouldn't wake up.

"I don't think she is fed daddy." I said to him.

I think my dad was thinking please don't wake up. Hehe oh well she is a baby who is a week old what do you expect.

"She is sweetheart mom only did 5 minutes, instead of half an hour cause she was tired, and now your mom is woken up." He said as we saw her coming into the computer room.

"Hey darling how was school?" She asked as she came over to me and kissed me on my head.

"It was good had a test but other than that it was, just school." I said as I did the first question of my homework.

"I'm going to feed her I think she is hungry, so call me if you need me." She yelled from the hall.

"WE WILL!" Dad shouted back at her.

With Gabi and Maddie.

"Hey baby girl, sorry mommy never fed you properly she was tired, but now I can feed you. Okay, mommy's here." Gabi said as she was rocking the baby so then she could calm down but she was screaming her lungs out.

Gabi went into the baby's nursary and sat down in the rocking chair, and lifted up her pyjama top and unclapsed her bra and put it down and then offered her daughter her breast, and latched on quickley cause she was starving the poor girl.

"I know your hungry, I love you baby yes I do." She said soothingly as Maddie looked at her she smiled and kissed her tiny head.

30 minutes later Maddie was sleeping in her mother's arms as Gabi realised she had finished, so she carefully took the baby away from the breast and hooked her bra and put down her PJ top and lifted her on her shoulder where the burp cloth was and started to burp her by patting her on the back. 2 minutes later she heard a noise which came from Maddie she burped and spat at the same time, she giggled and kissed her daughter's cheek and continued for a minute or so until she was saticfied wit the baby's wind.

With Troy and Michelle.

"So 10 times 5 is?" Troy asked her.

"50, then I have to add it to the 3 which makes?" She asked getting stressed out.

"Hey, hey calm down baby I'm here to help stop stressing I'll help you okay?" Troy said as Michelle was on the verge of tears and he rubbed her back to comfort her and kissed on the forehead.

"Okay, I just find it hard at times but you know." She said as she sniffed and wipped her years with her hoodie.

"I know sweets." He told her soothing her nerves.

Gabriella was downstairs with the baby in her arms going into the kitchen to fetch a pacifier for her, and then made her way into the living room to turn on the 100 inch plasma screen TV in front of her and turned it down, a little while she was holding the baby so the volume wouldn't scare her. Gabi was staring and smiling at her new daughter who was looking around the massive living room, there was toys in the corner and in a mess but she never had the time to clear the mess up so she is going to leave it for the boys when they come home. Troy and Michelle came into the living room and sat down on the expensive and luxurious couch, Troy sat down next to his Oscar winning and multi-million platnium and grammy award winning wife, and kissed her on the lips. While Michelle was next to her mom looking at her baby sister in awe.

"Mommy can I hold her?" Michelle asked as she was stroking her sisters delicate head.

"Of course darling sit back here, good girl be careful baby here I'll hold her head for you." Gabriella said.

"I'll get a camera." Troy said getting up and went to look for one.

Then he came back with one and prepared it.

"Okay one, two, three there we go." Troy said as the camera flashed and the girls smiled.

"Hey look, she has her eyes opened I thought they don't open their eyes yet, mom." Michelle asked her mom.

"Well honey, they can open their eyes a few days after they are born, and Maddie is a week old now." Gabriella told her as Troy came in and turned it to the Lakers game.

"Hey mommy, the paps were at me again as we came out of school." Michelle blurted out to her mother.

"Wow, you are popular aren't you? cause your pretty." Gabriella said to her.

"No because my mommy and daddy are famous movie actors in history, and Hollywood legends like Brangelina." Mish said as she looked down at her sister how was sucking on her shirt.

"Hey, hey, Maddison Arianna Bolton you, don't suck on your sister's shirt that's disgusting." Gabriella said as she took the baby from her oldest daughter and gave her a pacifier that was on the coffee table and rocking her.

6:45pm.

"Brie I am going to get the boys, I'll be back in 30 minutes or so, I love you sexy." Troy shouted from the massive hall way.

"Okay, dinner will be ready when you lot get in, love you too handsome." Gabriella shouted back.

"Did you snd dad say what I think you said?" Mish said as she had a disgusted look on her face as she walked into the kitchen.

And with in seconds the front door shut echoing the mansion.

"Well that was quick, oh my favourite." Mish said as she turned around and saw the cookies that her mom was sorting out and trying to nicking it.

"Hey don't you dare missy." Gabriella warned her.

"What? I never did anything wrong." Mish said trying to be innocent with Gabriella.

"Really? And I thought that Michelle Danya Bolton never lied?" Gabriella said with her hands onher hips playfully.

**Troy's P.O.V**

As I pulled up to the soccor ground to pick up the boys, they were finishing up I saw the paps there cause there was a flash in the bushes but it didn't bother me, but on the other hand it did because of the safety of the kids to make sure they weren't hurt. I maybe a famous actor but I am a father and a husband as well. (Over protective should I say) so I got ou the car and locked and made my way to the field wheremy sons were and the next thing I know is that they are running towards me all muddy from the game, I made sure that they cleaned up a bit before I let them get into the car and drive home.

"Hey boys, how was practice?" I asked as I kissed their heads.

"It was cool we all scored 2 goals each." Daniel said to me happily as I hugged them all my boys.

"Wow, you gonna be a soccor player like Uncle David?" I asked him and smiled at the idea as we all got into the car to go home.

The paps were sill taking pictures of us we still ignored the questions that they asked us for the sake of the kids safety. Then we went home for dinner and the rest of the night was family time, because of our busy careers as actors and singers.

**Hope you like it**

**R&R please **

**Thanks**


	2. Troy's Birthday

**Daniel's P.O.V**

Being a celebrity is cool, but sometimes you don't want to be famous but as I am before we were all born my parents Troy and Gabriella bolton known as Troyella in hollywood for the media and fans. I am well known cause I have done loads of shows on TV along with Joshua and Michelle. Michelle is dyslexic where she finds it hard to read and write and I am autistic where I get upset quickley and I don't understand why. I have a few behaviour problems and sometimes get angry for no reason and also I have OCD (Obessed Compulsive Disorder) I am the only one with the most problems in the family.

I have epilepsy as well where I have seisure so sometimes that doesn't help at all I do take medicene to control it. Every couple of months or years I have a seizure. I am very close to mom and dad, and my siblings. We have childminder or some sort of nanny if mom is sleeping Lucia or nanny will look after us downstairs while mom is upstairs, at the moment I am currently IMing brooklyn Beckham in my room. He is David and Victoria Beckham's son our parents are very very close family friends, we go to the Lakers game together all sorts of things Premieres, parties and muck more that celebs do.

Today is dad's birthday he is 30th birthday and David, Victoria and mom are planning a massive birthday bash at the 4 Seasons Hotel downtown Beverley Hills. There are going to be 4,000 guests big top celebs like John Travolta, Donald Trump, Pamula Anderson, Gene Simmons, Tom Cruise and many more tonight is the night where I get to wear my black tie suit, cause it is black tie.

"GOOD MORNING BOLTON FAMILY, MY NAME IS DANIEL ZACHERY TROY BOLTON HERE NOW WE HAVE A SPECIAL TODAY, NOW DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHY?" Daniel said standing on the huge formal dining table rasing his voice so the other five kids can hear, Michelle holding Maddie in her arms rocking her in the pram, that we kept in the house for Maddie to sleep in.

"Daniel, mom and dad are going to flip, get down from there now." Michelle said to me as I got down and ran and then she put Maddie in the Pram case she was sleeping soundly with her pacifier in her mouth, and started to chase me though the house I mean mansion as it is massive.

In Troyella's Bedroom.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Hello beautiful." Troy said as he whispered in my ear and snuggled closer to me.

"Hey birthday boy." I said as I leaned in to kiss on his rosey lips.

"So what have we got planned today?" He said as he made his way to the en suite bathroom.

"Well David is going with you to the Lakers game with the kids and his kids too, that leaves me with Victoria, Michelle and Maddie, cause we are going shopping for the bash tonight so... I need you to put $10,000 onto the card for me please babe." I shouted to him as he came out the bathoom with just a towel around his waist.

"Mom, mom can I buy that Prada hand bag you promised me or is that a stupid question?" Michelle said as she came into thre bedroom with Maddie in her arms so then I can feed and change her.

"We'll see, okay have you done your Math homework?" I asked her as I sat on the bed trying to get Maddie to latch on to feed, but she was being difficult.

"Yes, dad helped me last night with it and I finally finished it after 30 minutes, what a record breaker for Michelle Bolton." She sarcastically and I hate sarcasam.

"Don't use that tone with me please, I have had told you enough times, about you and your sarcasam comments please change that." I told to her sternly, as I felt Maddie move in my arms, as she started to whimper a little bit then she started to cry properly then scream her head off.

"Hey, come here baby girl." I said as I kissed her head and cheek then I put her on my shoulder to burp her until I was satisfied, then Chandler, Ben and Joshua came in the bedroom and jumped on the bed when Daniel came in all sleepy, I felt so sorry for him when I saw him he looked really upset.

"Hey mom I can't find my Laker's jersey, which I want to wear for the game." Daniel told me ashe cuddled into me.

"It's in the laundry room, now it is clean and dry because last time you wore it, you made it dirty." I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay thanks mom." He said as he left the bedroom." Then I remembered something, the medication for his epilepsy.

"Daniel, Daniel." I called to him then he came back into the bedroom.

"Yeah mommy?" He said adoringly, to me.

"Did you take your medication yet?" I asked him as he remembered.

"No not yet, what time is it due?" He asked as he put on his Laker top on.

"Let daddy give it you, he'll be down in 2 minutes." I told him as he made his way down the grand stair case.

As everyone went out of the bedroom, I wanted to feed Maddie a little bit more so then she is done fed and changed and ready to go. I lifted up my top and unclapsed my bra and Maddie automatically latched on, and started to suck away greedily. After about 15 minutes I switched sides so then it won't hurt, then 15 minutes later Maddie wasn't sucking anymore because she was fast asleep so then I dressed my self again and got off the bed and put her in the moses basket at the end of mine and Troy's bed, I laid her down then put a pacifier in her mouth and a blanket to keep her warm. Then I got the monitor and switched it on and took it with me down stairs, I made my way out the bedroom and I shut the door so non of the kids won't wake her up.

**Chandler's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen getting ready to go to the lakers game with dad, Daniel, Ben and Joshua who was looking through a Ben 10 magazine. We were going with David, Brooklyn, Romeo and Cruz. David and Victoria are very good friends with mom and dad. Me and Brooklyn are in the class at school so we are best friends. As today there is no school, mom is going to the mall while us boys are going to the Lakers game.

"Mom, Michelle is being mean to me." I shouted from the kitchen.

"Michelle, come into the family room please and leave your brother alone." I heard her as she came into the kitchen with her arms folded.

"Ooo someone is in trouble." I said to Michelle to try and wind her up and went into the family room to put on Drake and Josh on Nickeloadeon and bounced on the couch when I grabbed the remote.

I looked up at the 100 inch TV in front of me, then I saw dad there with his arms crossed and looked at my like he was annoyed. I didn't dare to look at him because I was scared. Then I heard footsteps which were coming closer to me then I jumped outta my skin when he was right next to my face.

"Aaahhh! Dad don't do that you scared me to death." I said as I put my hand on my chest my heart was beating really fast.

"Then don't jump on the furniture then okay Chandler otherwise you won't be getting the TV for a week, do you understand me?" He said as had a really serious face on, then he went out the room, I was left shocked my dad doesn't really tell us off unless he is in a very bad mood but I just couldn't work it out.

"Woa what just happened there?" I asked Ben as he came into the room and jumped on the couch next to me and looking at the TV.

"Why what happened Chandler?" He asked as I looked at him and shook my head.

"Dad told me off, is he okay?" He finally said as Ben shrugged his head.

**No One's P.O.V**

All the kids were getting ready for the day Gabriella taking Michelle and Maddie to the mall with Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha and their kids, then Troy taking all four boys to the Lakers game. Gabriella was in the master bedroom getting Maddie ready for the day she has been fed all she needed to do was change her diaper and clothes. Maddie had a habbit sucking on her tiny fists so instead Gabi replaced them by getting a pacifier from her bedside table and putting it in her mouth, MAddie gladly took it and sucked on it happily and Gabi smiled at her newest arrival and kissed her all over her face playfully.

"Maddison Marie Bolton, looks so cute today yes she does, yes she does." Gabi said playing with her.

"Mom I'm ready now does this look okay?" Michelle said coming into the bedroom and twirling around infron of the famous Gabriella Montez- Bolton her mother smiling at her.

"You look gorgeous, baby but make sure you put on the UGGs that you love it will go with your outfit." Gabriella said smiling as she picked up Maddie from the bed and put on the shoulder carefully, then took the dirty onesize and put it in the en suite bathroom into the laundry basket that they kept in each bathroom to make it easier for the maids on which clothes is who especially on having 4 boys it can be really confusing.

Gabriella went downstairs and into the kitchen and passed Maddie to Troy so then she can get the diaper bad ready for the day. Meanwhile Troy helped her out by putting Maddie into the car seat which was in the massive foyer and being gentle on strapping her in while she slept with her pacifier hanging out so he put it back in her mouth, then she sucked on it.

Troy then left the car seat there, then went to the stroller that was ready to be put into the car, Gabi's Range Rover. After he did that he came back into the house and grabbed Maddie's car seat and took her out into the car, then he saw a flash then he knew that the paparazzi were behind the huge metal gates chicking away and filming him. Then he closed the door as Gabi and Michelle came out the house, Michelle carrying the diaper bag while Gabriella was holding her Chanel handbag.

"I love you." Troy said as he grabbed his wife's waist and kissed her on the lips passionately then put their foreheads together.

"I love you too, birthday boy." She smiled and got into the car and off they went to the mall.

Before Gabriella backed out the driveway, she opened the massive electronic gates the paps were clicking the cameras like crazy and also filming. Once she was on the road she sped off to the mall in downtown Beverly Hills, 20 minutes later she got there the paparazzi were going crazy they knew Gabriella Montez-Bolton had a Range Rover so then they hurried to the car and took as many candid pictures as possible.

"GABRIELLA, MICHELLE HOW ARE YOU 2 TODAY?" One of thr paps asks us.

"MICHELLE, YOU GOING TO BE ON THE BIG SCREEN ANY TIME SOON?" They asked Michelle.

"Excuse me guys." Gabriella said frustrated as she opened the trunk to get Maddie's stroller out.

Once Gabriella did that, she opened Maddie's door and got out the car seat and put it onto the stroller while Michelle got her mom's Louis Vuitton handbag and diaper bag to put onto the handles of the stroller. Once Gabriella locked up the car she grabbed the stroller and Michelle's hand to croos the road and pushing her way through 50 paparazzi. Once they were in the mall Gabriella smiled at Michelle proudly when she saw her go into a shop to look at a beautiful dress that was Chanel that Michelle couldn't resist. Then she saw her friends Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and Taylor who were in a coffee shop where they were laughing and chatting.

"Michelle, baby girl I'm going to go over to the gang okay? Are you going to be alright do you want some money?" Gabriella asked her daughter as she went into his purse and got $100 out and gave it to her eldest daughter.

"Yes please mommy, thank you I love you." Michelle said jumping up and down.

"I love you too babe call me if you need anything okay?" Gabriella said as she lissed her daughter's forehead.

Gabriella had her Gucci sunglasses on so the took them off and put them in her hair, then she took hold of the stroller before she could push it Maddie was stirring awake she quickley grabbed the pacifier and put it in her tiny mouth which she gladly took, she sighed a relief and began to push towards the gang who immediatly got up and greeted her with kisses and hugs hello. They all sat down and the waitor came and took Gabi's order, she ordered a tuna sandwhich and to drink a cola. Maddie went back to sleep so she didn't bother unstrapping her so she put the shade over so then it would be dark for her and no light.

"So tell me about Troy's massive birthday bash tonight." Sharpay asked her best friend.

"Well at the moment there are over 100 men and women who are setting it up, the marquee in the back yard the caterers are in the kitchen and the lounge and the dance floor is nearly done so we are getting there." Gabriella said as she sipped her cola that the waitor just put on the table.

5 minutes went by and Michelle was heading back to her mom when a cute boy came up to her and asked her for her autograph and she gladly agreed. Then she went to the cafe wherre her mom was and sat down besides her saying hello to her mom's best friends.

**Please read & reviewxx**

**Hope you like it**


	3. Laker's Game

**Joshua's P.O.V**

We were still at home waiting to go to the Laker's game, all four of us sat in the family room watching Disney Channel Zack and Cody was on so we were kept occupied, tonight was my dad's birthday bash he and Michelle thinks it at the Four Seasons Hotel but no it's here but my mom and dad are staying there tonight we are all going off to Hawaii next week for dad's birthday but he doesn't know it yet. Dad loves Hawaii that is why mom is planning it for his birthday gift from us. Mom, Michelle and Maddie went to the mall to hang out with her girl friends while we went to the Lakers game but this is going to be more though because dad is as massive fan of the Lakers even before we were all born he was supporting them.

"Dad when are we leaving I'm getting bored now." I shouted out to him, as he came in the room with his avitar sunglasses on.

"We are going now bud, hold on your horses." He said with a laugh.

There was people everywhere setting up for the big do tonight, can you believe that P Diddy, Simon Cowell you name it they are coming into our house man this is so cool, mom said that we get to stay up until an hour before the party is finished. We were making our way out the door until the paps shouted out our names but we ignored them because they have nothing better else to do. 10 minutes later dad backed out the drive way and sped down to loose the stupid paps they drive us mad.

"Dad what tine does the game start?" I asked as it was quite quiet in the car so I decided to make a nice little convosation.

"In an hour, the reason why we are leaving now is because we have to pick up David and they boys." Dad said as he continued driving.

20 minutes later, we arrived at the Beckham's front door they let us in as they have electric gates. I got out the car and knocked on the door, then Brooklyn answered the door.

"Hey Brooklyn you ready to go?" I said to himas we did the hand famous hand shake that we do.

"Yeah just one second I'll get dad and the boys." Brooklyn said as he opened the door wider than before to let into the Beckham mansion.

I looked around the house it was massive, but our house is 10 times bigger than this house. 2 minutes later I saw Romeo and Cruz come towards me already to go, then a few minutes after that Brooklyn came back with David I can't believe that my parents was friends with the Beckhams it was unreal.

"Hey Joshua, you okay?" David greeted me as we shook hands.

"Yeah I'm okay thank you." I said back to him as he locked up his mansion and headed towards the car.

Half an hour later we arrived at the VIP parking area of the Staples Centre where the Lakers will be playing the Miami Heat, the paparazzi were taking pictures and dad told us to keep our heads down. Then we made it inside and brought our tickets and went into the stadium and sat in the courtside seats that we normally sit in. The fans kept coming, and dad and David was harrased with fans as usual and was happy enough to sign autographs and have pictures taken.

"Dad I'm getting thirsty can I have adrink please?" I asked my dad as Brooklyn came with me to the food court to get out coke cola and a pack of chips.

"You know we might be moving back to London, but I ain't sure yet." Brooklyn told me out of the blue, when he said that it felt like I was loosing a best friend, a brother but who cares at least we will keep in touch with each other.

"Since when? I mean I know your British but I thought you were moving here permantly because your dad was gonna play soccor for the LA Galaxy no?" I said to him as we were being served our drinks, we heard people talking about us on how cute we are and on how lucky we are to have a Hollywood life.

"Well yeah, but the thing is my mum wants to go back to London for fashion week because her clothing line is going to be one of the tops, so mum and dad are putting us in a top private school in Hertfordshire because we used to live there, before we came to live in LA." He said to me as we did a man to man hug.

We headed back into the stadium and the fans were cheering and screaming all over the place. The paps were focusing their camera's ondad and Uncle David but they took no notice, I shouldn't either but I can't help it dad tells us not to look at them because sometimes you don't know what they are up to.

"Hey buddy, where have you been? the game is about to start." He said to me as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed the side of my head, David did the same with Brooklyn.

"Dad do you think the LAkers will win it this time as they lost last time?" I asked him as the game was about to start in any minute.

"Don't know buddy, but lets hope the Lakers will win it okay?" He said as he smiled at me.

"WELCOME TO THE STAPLES CENTRE HERE IN LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIA, MY NAME IS RUSSELL KEEGAN AND I AM YOUR ANNOUNCER FOR THIS EVENING, ARE YOU READY TO SEE THE LAKERS TAKE ON THE MIAMI HEAT?" The componer said to the whole of the stadium.

The game ended and the Lakers won by 110-57 it was an awesome game. They went home about an hour after the game and after we dropped the Beckhams home we went home to get ready for the party.

Hope you like it :)


	4. Housewife And School Rounds

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Maddie is a month old now, she cries alot and wakes me and Troy up in the night and still sleeps in our room. Michelle and the four boys couldn't hear Maddie in the night because me and Troy made sure that they got a goodnights sleep because they have to go to school and it's a long day for them, and they get really tired when they come home. I remember when me and Troy had homework and school, but now look at us we are Hollywood stars with six kids.

I was currently doing the laundry in the basement when I hear the baby monitor go off, it was Maddie crying I came out the basement and went into mine and Troy's bedroom where she was crying her head off in her moses basket, I see her with her little fists in the air and her legs kicking the blanket off. I walked over to her and threw the blanket on the bed as I touched her tummy, she stopped crying and looked straight up at me. I smiled at her and tickled her sides she smiled a little bit. Then I picked her up and kissed her all over her tiny face. Then she started to cry again I tried to put her pacifier into her mouth and she spat right out, she might be hungry so I sat down on the bed but she just continued to scream of hunger.

"Maddie Arianna mommy is being quick as she can sweetheart." Then the next thing I know she is latched on.

"Gabriella, honey you home?" Then I heard Troy's voice, as he asked me where I was.

"Up here feeding Maddie, how comes your home so early?" I asked him as he came into the bedroom and greeted me with a kiss on his rosey lips and on the forehead for Maddie.

"Well I came home because we finished the scenes that needed to be done for today and more on Thursday. How she doing?" He asked me as he stroked Maddie's Blonde hair she has my eyes.

"I see, well she had a nap which lasted me nearly three and half hours, but in the meantime I did tons of laundry that I was behind with and now I am up to date with it, so that is a massive relief." I answered him as I smiled at him.

"What's the time cause the kids will be coming out of school soon?" I asked as looked at the alarm clock which was on my night stand.

"It's 2:45pm the kids come out at 3:00 correct?" He asked me as he went into the en suite bathroom.

"The Boys do but Michelle finishes at 3:15 babe." I shouted back at him.

"Okay, so do you want to come with me or what?" He asked me.

"Well, I'm not sure cause Maddie isn't finished eating yet she may take a while. Actually Troy we'll come won't we Maddie yes we will." I said to her as I sat her up to burp with a burp cloth on her, a minute later we heard a noise that came from the baby. Then me and Troy laughed.

"Is that better baby, is it yes?" She looked straight at me and smiled a little bit. I dressed myself again and got up from the bed and placed Maddie back into her moses basket and put a pacifier in her mouth and she gladly took.

"Babe it's 2:55 we better get going." I shouted out to Troy as I was getting dressed in the massive closet.

I could hear Maddie gurgling which was fun to listen to. Me and Troy smiled at each other then she stopped then we heard the sound of her sucking on her pacifier.

**20 minutes later. No one's P.O.V.**

Troy and Gabriella were standing outside of the school class room where the parents always wait Gabriella was rocking Maddie to sleep in the Silver Cross stroller when Troy was busy locking the car, then 2 minutes later he came back to Gabriella. Then next ten minutes they saw the kids to coming out of their classrooms to go home. Troy spotted Daniel and Chandler in their soccor gear, because they have just finished Physical Education which was their last period of the day. Maddie was asleep in the stroller and started to wake up crying, so Gabriella was walking around with her to try and calm her down.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Me and Gabriella were at the school waiting for the kids to come out of school. Normally we don't pick them up because we work but as Gabi has Maddie now we have changed the schedule. I spotted the kids and I put up my hand so then they could see me waiting for them. Gabriella was busy with Maddie because she is a fussy little baby.

"Hey bud how was school?" I asked Daniel as I took his bagpack off his shoulders.

"It was okay, I had a pop quiz today." He told me.

"Oh okay which class was that? Dan this way mommy is waiting." I told as I took his hand into mine.

"It was Math but it was easy because mommy helped me study for it." He told me with a smile on his face.

"Here why don't you stay with mommy and I'll get the other 4 monkeys." I told Gabi and Daniel as I make my way back to the classrooms.

**Later that night**

It was 9:00pm at night, most of the kids were in bed and Maddie was the only one who was awake.

"Hey Maddie are you going to go to sleep?" Gabriella asked hey 1 month old.

Maddie was just staring up at her.

"Right I'm working tomorrow got a photo shoot for Teen Vouge so I'm hitting the pillow. I love you." Troy said to his wife.

"I love you too Troy good night." Gabi said back to him.


	5. The Birthday Party

Hours after Michelle, Gabriella and Maddie came back from the mall, it was time to get ready for Troy's birthday bash. It was 16:00 and everyone was rushing around the house to get ready on time. The boys were ready on time for once and they have no arguments because they promised Troy and Gabriella that they would be on the their best behavior. In the meantime Maddie was fast asleep as it was her afternoon nap and slept for 2 to 3 hours a day, Gabriella was in the shower while Troy was sleeping on bed because he was exhausted and Maddie sleeping in his arms with her pacifier hanging out of her mouth. As soon as Gabriella walked in to the bedroom with only a towel rapped around her, she went into the walk in closet where her and Troy's clothes are and started to het dressed. About 2 minutes late Troy woke up and saw Maddie still sleeping in his left arm so he gently moved trying not to wake his sleeping daughter and put her in the bassinet and put a blanket over her to keep her warm, he put Maddie's pacifier on the nightstand.

"Hey dad do you have the camera?" Michelle asked me as she came into the bedroom looking for the camera.

"Sshh, your sister is sleeping, and yes the camera is in the draw please be quite and don't wake her up please." Troy answered as he turned on the shower.

"Oh sorry for breathing gosh people around here I am not that stupid." Michelle said annoyed as she stormed out, out of the bedroom.

"Michelle come back here." As he called out to his eldest daughter Michelle was already long gone.

**_Michelle's P.O.V_**

I barged out my parent's room really annoyed when my dad had ago at me just now, I'm kind of upset about that because he hardly ever speaks harshly to us. I went down the stairs in a huff, and felt like breaking his camera but I better not as he has quite a temper on him. I hated it when he was angry it made s look like complete fools when it happens, its like we have done something wrong but deep down he's an idiot to think that we are naughty. I hate it when he is in a bad mood because it sounds like something has happened or he didn't sleep last night, I wonder why?

"Why is dad in a bad mood?" I ask my brothers as I walk into the hectic kitchen where everything was being set up.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked me as he was watching TV in his PJ's as he was too lazy to get dressed an hour before the party even began.

"Well he had ago at me, for mo reason." I said as I was putting new batteries into the camera.

"Well, was Maddie sleeping?" He asked me as he got up to go and get a drink from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's what exactly happened." I said as he looked at me and shrugged his shoulders and went running back into the living room to watch his programme.

I went into the bathroom to finish putting on my makeup until I saw my mom in the mirror behind me with the most amazing dress that any Hollywood star would wear but what I didn't know that it was hired by one of the most popular celebrity designers ever! I don't know which one though because she has basically every designer going. LOL!

"Hi mom." I said greeting her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked me as she hugged after I finished.

"I'm fine its just I'm worried about dad he seems in a bad mood for some reason, I don't understand what happend?" I asked her hoping she would speak to him for me, why he would be in a bad mood.

The next thing I know my mom comes into the room rushing round looking for something that she had lost, in the meantime I was standing frozen thinking about what to do next. I was miles away day dreaming as usual but something was bugging my mom and I couldn't figure it out. Daniel was laying on the couch like he has never gotten up for ages, he is so addicted to the TV my parents even put parental lock on it but I could understand why though they didn't want to look at things that wasn't appropriate to watch they were strict at that. The next thing I know the baby monitor went off I heard my dad comforting Maddie soon she was settled again my dad's a natural.

"Michelle mom wants you in the kitchen to help her with something." Daniel shouted out to me as I finished day dreaming.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said as I made my way into the kitchen to see my mom making up a bottle of milk for Maddie and then putting it in the hot water for it to heat up.

I sat down at the kitchen table where my mom pointed me to sit, then a few seconds later she came and sat next to me at the table and took my hands in hers.

**_Ben's P.O.V._**

I was walking into my bedroom when I saw Chandler making a mess on my side of the room instead of his, I got a bit angry as he did it on purpose to annoy me he likes to do that. He was making more of a mess and I was worried if mom or dad was gonna come into our room and scream at us, because Michelle told me dad was in a bit of a mood.

"Chandler, we have 45 minutes until everyone arrives and your making our room like a pig sty." I said to him but still ignored me, wait until dad finds out he will go even more ballistic, but I didn't care because I ain't the one who is going to be in trouble.

"Dude seriously chill out man, it's not like mom or dad are gonna come in and see this room are they?" Chandler replied as he didn't notice his mom was standing in the door way holding Maddie who was wide awake.

"Who says I'm not gonna come in and check Chandler?" Gabriella said as she came into the room looking disappointed on how the boys room was a big mess. " I want you two boys tidy your room up now, otherwise you won't join the party, you have 30 minutes now get cleaning." She demanded as she went out side their room to walk down the grand stair case of their mansion.

_**Michelle's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting at my table in the marquee with Maddie sitting on my lap looking around with her big blue eyes. The staff was finishing up some things before the guests had arrived, Sharpay, Zeke and Hayden was here but they were upstairs getting ready I was bored but then suddenly I felt something warm go down my arm, Maddie just spit up a little she always does that but I am used to it I am glad that she didn't get it on my dress, I would of screamed the house down if she did. Luckily there was a burp cloth that mom left me, so I wiped her down.

"Maddie that is disgusting sissy, ugh! Man that stinks." I said as I wiped her little face.

I placed her pacifier in her mouth and she took it without a peep, she loves those things she thinks she is having milk but really its something to suck in the meantime. The next thing I know my dad comes out in his tuxedo wearing a bow tie and with a waistcoat and suit which he looked so handsome in, he put both of his arms out to take Maddie away from me, I passed Maddie to him and he cradled her in his muscular arms. She was drifting off to sleep sucking on her pacifier when I hear the doorbell go.

"I wonder who that is." Dad said to me as he went inside to get the door, it was Chad and Taylor with their 5 kid Zack, Molly, Tristin, Michael, Diana. I am more friends with Molly and Diana as they were twins and my age, also in my class at school.

"Hey man happy birthday dude!" Chad said as they did the manly hug and handshake.

"Thanks, man come on in." He said as he greeted them into the house.

The next minute I know there so many people here I didn't know where to start first but I was just standing there looking around at the people who were arriving, there were more than one photographer here I mean who do they work for? Are they paparazzi who have sneaked in or something? I was kind of scared because dad was near me, so I stood there in my heels feeling kind of nervous because he is in such a bad mood today so I wanted to stay away as much as possible so then he could enjoy is birthday party.

The rest of the evening went with out a hitch, it was 3am in the morning and boy am I tired. I think I am going to sleep in the whole of tomorrow good night guys. Then I turned the lights out.

**Please R&R **


	6. I Hate You

Gabriella's** P.O.V**

It was a few days after Troy's 30th Birthday bash, and everyone was exhausted. I even went to bed at 4am as the party finished at 3am, Maddie was put down to sleep at 11 that night as a special treat for her, as for the other kids they went upstairs at 2:30 as they were falling asleep. I knew it would be too much for them to stay up as they weren't used to it. It was now 7am and everyone was still asleep but I wasn't as Maddie was due for a feed so I decided to wake up for the day, Maddie wasn't going to settle down to sleep anytime soon so I went down stairs with her and watched E! News nothing special was on so I decided to clean up a little more and put Maddie in the rocker so I could keep an eye on her. I made my self a cup of coffee and cereal as Maddie was going back to sleep I smiled at her, she was pouting it made me think is she going to cry again or is she sleeping? in the end she was sleeping I decided to keep her there and wouldn't dare to move her otherwise she will scream. The next thing I heard was footsteps coming down the stairs as it was Troy.

"Hey what you doing up?" I asked him as he came over and gave me a good morning kiss.

"Well I had nothing to sleep for so I decided to come down and see what is going on plus I am hungry." He replied as he got a cup and poured some coffee for himself.

"Okay, try not to wake your daughter she seems to be in a screaming mood today." I said to him as he sat down on the bar stool at the counter.

"Oh yeah? She okay?" I asked with one of his eye brows raised.

"She's fine, but she's in one of these sleeping moods." I smiled at her as she was moving around in the rocker.

"Oh okay, why don't you go in the shower and get dressed I'll keep an eye on her." He offered.

"Okay thanks honey, I'll be half an hour." I said getting up and racing to the stair case before she woke up.

As I went upstairs to our bedroom I closed it quietly as I didn't want to wake anybody up, I went in the bathroom to turn on the shower which was nice and hot they way I like it.

**No One's P.O.V**

Troy and Gabriella were busy today with the kids off school and they knew it was going to be one of those days, Maddie was in her little moods. So Troy and Gabriella will keep a close eye on her. Michelle, Daniel, Chandler, Ben and Joshua woke up and were fighting to get the TV. But Troy had other things on his mind for the kids, they were going to do some chores like any other families do in their households all around the world. just because they were famous there was no excise of getting away with laziness. Each kid has their own list of things to do around the house, Troy and Gabriella do help them. The kitchen was the main target and their rooms were the biggest problem because they are always used.

Troy was sorting out the kids as they were still fighting for the TV remote, the flat screen TV on the wall was turned off as the kids kept on pressing the keys which made it do other things as well.

"GUYS! What the hell is going on?" Troy shouted coming in, into the family room with Maddie in his arms looking around.

"Nothing we are just trying to figure out who is going to have the TV remote." Daniel replied scared as they sat down on the couch.

"Okay, okay right Daniel give me the remote now! Michelle sit down over there, and you two can sit there, now I am going to hand Maddie to mommy upstairs. Now when I come back down those stairs, I want to see you in the places that I put you in okay? Ben you come with me please, thank you I'll take that from you Michelle." Troy said pointing to his son and grabbing the remote.

Michelle and the boys waited until Troy went out the room to go upstairs with Maddie and Ben. They started to argue again, and the boys ended up turning the TV on the cleverest way with out the remote.

"Come on seriously Chandler let me have the TV you can go into the kitchen and watch it there." Michelle demanded as she went and turned it off and stood in front of the TV with her arms closed.

"Well here is the thing Michelle you are always in here and we always go in the kitchen why can't you let us be in here for once?" chandler said as he got up as shoved Michelle out the way and turned back on the TV where the channel was on Cartoon Network showing Ben 10.

What they didn't know was that Troy was on the top of the stairs watching his kids fight once again. He had an idea to teach them so when the time was right to frighten them he just watched them as they continued to fight.

"RIGHT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FIGHTING MICHELLE AND CHANDLER COME WITH ME NOW UP THESE STAIRS!" Troy said shouting at them scaring them all half to death. They were all scared on what is going to happen next.

"Thanks a bunch Michelle now we are in trouble." Chandler said shoving her to one side again.

"Hey you were the one who had it on Cartoon Network." She protested as she shoved her brother causing him to loose his balance and fall on the floor.

"Er...who was the one who turned on the TV and got out of her seat when they were told not to!" As Chandler got up from the floor he ran to the staircase and raced up stairs and went into their parents bedroom Michelle not far behind.

"One of you shut the door please, dad will be out in a minute just sit on the edge of the bed guys." Gabriella said as she was on the bed with Maddie sleeping in her arms. Both of the gulped and was hesitant of walking any further, so Michelle went first as she went as slow as possible.

"Okay?" Chandler said in a shaky voice.

"Come on sweethearts I don't bite I'm your mother." She said with a smile on her face, as she got up from the bed and place Maddie in the Moses basket.

"I know that but where is dad?" Chandler asked looking around.

"He is in the bathroom, he will be out in a minute." Gabriella replied.

"Ugh! This is so annoying when dad tells me and Chandler to come in here he isn't here." Michelle stated as she got annoyed with the situation which she didn't think even mattered that much to her.

"Of course it matters, that is why dad told us to come in here he is angry cause we didn't listen to him." Chandler said as he folded his arms.

**Chandler's P.O.V**

This is ridiculous, just because me and Michelle had a little argument doesn't mean dad can actually shout at us. I mean this is what siblings do but obviously he doesn't understand that. I was getting mad now I could be watching Ben 10 by now if this didn't even happen. Michelle and I are close like we are with Ben, Joshua and Daniel even little Maddie, I am glad I have sisters not just brothers but hey I can cope with it.

"Right, Chandler and Michelle are you going to explain to me what you were doing downstairs?" Dad said as he stood in front of us with his arms folded I hate that.

"Um...I..I..er..um well you see Michelle went to the TV and turned it on after you went out the room." I stammered as I didn't know what to say to him, I looked at mum for help.

"No I didn't you were the one who put it on first then I went and turned it off, and stood in front of it to make sure you or Ben wouldn't turn it back on!" She told me hitting me in the arm.

"OKAY! GUYS I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO! I took away the remote and you still don't listen to me even with 5 minutes without disobeying me, I have had it up to here with you. So me and mommy have discussed your punishments. For 2 weeks you are both grounded...no TV, computer, games consoles, going out to friends houses and play dates, going out homework is the priority and no after school clubs, also you aren't going anywhere except school everything you want to do is strictly forbidden do you understand me?" Dad said firmly as he was folded his arms again.

"Yes we do." Michelle and I said at the same time.

"Good now get out of my sight and go to your rooms now!" He said gritting his teeth and pointing to the door. We ran out like we were being chased it was so scary.

We haven't been grounded in a long time but it was okay I guess cause all of my friends were on vacation any ways so I wasn't too bothered.

**Michelle's P.O.V**

I can't believe, what just happened me getting grounded at 10 years old. It is just unreal.

"Mom can you please talk to dad for me I shouldn't be grounded, please." I asked begging my mom to do something.

"No you got in this mess you sort it out." She replied I couldn't believe what she was saying to me.

"WHAT AND YOU LET HIM TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU AND DAD HAVE ALL THE ATTENTION FROM THE MEDIA THE FANS WHO LOVE YOU. MOM I WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU MORE BUT YOU CAN'T CAUSE IT IS EITHER YOUR WITH MADDIE OR YOUR WORKING. WHEN WAS IT THE LAST TIME YOU PICKED US FIVE UP FROM SCHOOL?" I shouted at her.

"Don't you shout at me Michelle Danya Bolton! Don't you dare say that I don't spend time with you, of course I do. The media are doing their jobs yes, they are annoying. And the fans are sweet and great support to me and dad. Where did this come from? And you were the one who was fighting with your brother not me." She pointed her finger at me.

"I'm not shouting mom, I'm trying to get you to talk to dad for me but obviously you seem to be on his side like always." I argued back.

"No Michelle you got grounded not me, if you want to continue this behavior you will be grounded for 2 months, I mean it and also you doing your chores." She replied getting fed up walking out of my bedroom after she got the laundry.

"No, hang on a minute dad didn't say anything about how long me and Chandler are grounded for." I said as I followed her out of my room and into my parents room.

"Michelle! If you didn't disobey dad in the first place we wouldn't be having this conservation right now. Go to your room now!" She said firmly.

"**I HATE YOU!**" I said as I went to my room and slammed my door crying into my pillow. As the light was shining through I pulled down my blinds and I went to my bed a fell into a deep sleep.

"Don't worry she doesn't hate you babe she's just angry." Dad said as I could hear him say outside my door.

**R&R Please thanks **


	7. Michelle's Nightmare

Michelle woke up at 4am due to feeling sick, she thought nothing of it but when it came to 6am she really wasn't well. She stayed in bed trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. She really wanted to go to the Justin concert with her mom and dad but she might not be able to go in the condition she was feeling. After she went into the bathroom to empty her tummy, she didn't feel much better in fact she was feeling a little worse. She tried to call one of her brothers, but luckily she heard footsteps coming closer to her bedroom door.

"My stomach hurts so bad, I hope they take me to the concert." She whispered, hoping that they would.

"Hey I heard throwing up. Are you okay?" Ben asked as he came into my room.

"I'm fine, I just woke up feeling really sick and pains in my tummy that's all." I said faking a smile.

"Are you still going to the concert with mom and dad tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this since six months ago plus backstage passes." Michelle replied wiping her PJs.

"Okay, well don't come running to me when you can't go, do you think you have appendicitis?" He asked out of the blue.

"I have no idea, I hope not. What if it is?" I looked at him scared.

As soon Ben went out of Michelle's room she was throwing up again but this time the pain was subsiding but still in pain. She was white as a sheet and feeling very weak, she has never felt like this before. She was moaning and groaning in pain, she didn't know what to do. She knew that when her dad had an appendicitis she didn't know that it would be this bad. Michelle was getting scared by the minute she didn't know what to do.

"MOM, DAD HELP ME!" She shouted out the best she could and tried to stand up.

"Darling what's the matter?" Troy asked running in.

"My tummy on my right side it hurts so bad I just threw up." She replied weak.

"How long have you had the pain sweetie?" Troy asked as he tried to move his daughter.

"Since I woke up, please don't move me." She said crying.

"It's okay, everything will be fine nothing is going to get worst I'll protect you." Troy said as he tried to move her again.

"OW! Daddy it hurts so bad." Michelle crying and doubled over in pain.

"GABI!" He shouted.

"Yeah?" She came in the room.

"Call an ambulance now, Michelle might have a appendicitis." He shouted as Michelle vomited again.

**"_Hello 911 what's your emergency?" _**The operator answered_._

"Hi my daughter is suffering from really bad pains in the right side of her stomach and vomiting." Gabriella replied

_**"Okay what's her name, and how old is your daughter?"** _The lady asked.

"Michelle, and she's 10 years old." She said shaking nervously nearly dropping the cordless phone.

**"_Okay, from 1 to 10 how much pain is she in?"_ **The operator asked.

"Hang on, I'll just ask. Michelle sweetie from 1 to 10 how much pain are you in?" She said her daughter who was nw on the floor on her back, with Troy holding her to try and stop shaking.

"15 out of 10 it hurts so badly I can't even move." She cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's saying to me 15 out of 10." She replied to the operator.

_**"Okay, what's your address ma'am?"** _She asked me.

"It's 2342 Carter Avenue." I said going over to her and rubbing her back as she was on her side now.

_**"Okay, an ambulance is on it's way to you. Good**** luck."**_ She replied as we hanged up the phone and I tossed it on her bed, not caring if it fell on the floor.

"Sweetheart you'll be fine." Troy said as he tried to move his daughter again.

"Daddy please, please make it stop it hurts so badly." Michelle threw up again on the floor as she tried to speak.

The next 2 minutes the paramedics let them selves in and raced upstairs to Michelle, who was sweating. They took some blood and put an oxygen mask on her face to help her breath, as they brought in the portable chair in they took the red blanket off and transfered her there so they could carry her into the ambulance.

"Don't worry darling your going to be okay." Gabriella said as Troy kissed her and went into the ambulance as one of the paramedics shut the door to examin more closer to Michelle.

"Don't worry mom, she's going to be okay." Chandler said as he reassured his mom that his sister was going to be okay.

"I know baby boy, it's shocked me to see her like that. Right I'll feed Maddie and give you breakfast then I'll call nana and papa to look after you, sound like a plan?" She said as the paparazzi were taking pictures from the gate, and so she shut the front door.

"Sounds like a plan moma." He said smiling giving me a cuddle before he went into the den.

**Gabriella's POV**

I just shut the front door, after my first born was rushed into hospital with a possible appendicitis, we had this with Troy 5 years ago. I sighed knowing she was going to be okay. Troy promised me to ring as soon as he knew what was going on. I was so worried and caught up with thinking what was happening with Michelle I didn't even hear Maddie cry. I went upstairs into the nursary to feed her. I picked up from her crib and went into the rocking chair and undid my top and bra so she can feed.

"You know everything is going to be okay mom, don't worry." Daniel said as I looked up at him smiling knowing I was just a little bit over reacting a little.

"I know, that but sometimes moms just wants what's best for their kids that's all." I replied as tears were straking down my cheeks and wiping them with my free hand.

"Okay, well I'll make you some tea and something to eat okay? And no arguing dad texted me to do it with out a fight from you." He said sternly as he knew what I would do to fight back.

A few minutes later he came back with my tea and breakfast, with my cell phone in his hand. I frowned and asked him why he brought it in here.

"Why do you have my cell phone?" I asked Daniel as he put the food and drink down.

"Yours and dad's publistist rang like about 4 times and your agent too." I answered as I looked at the text messages, even nothing from Troy I guess it was too soon.

"Okay thanks babe I'll be down in a few minutes, let Maddie finish and then change her and I'll put her to sleep then I can make you 4 breakfasts okay?" I smiled knowing I shouldn't be crying infront of my children.

"Sure, is it okay if I watch TV in your room as the ones downstairs are occupied?" He asked me.

"No honey cause I'm putting your sister to sleep in there in 2 minutes." I told him as Maddie was finished done eating.

"Okay." He replied as he walked out the nursary to go downstairs.

The next minute I know Troy's name came up on my cell phone I answered it.

"Well what's the verdict?" I asked.

_"It's appendicitis." _He replied.


	8. Daddy's Little Girl

**Gabriella's POV**

I was scared for my daughter as she was in the hospital, I remember when Troy had his appendix taken away he couldn't help me for days. The kids are busy doing their own things which I prefer them doing. Of course they knew what was going on, but I was scared that the press will have a field day with Michelle it wouldn't surprise me. Maddie was asleep in her swing which I now placed in our bedroom so there would be no noise to disturb her. I felt like I was going to be sick I was angry and upset but I wasn't, going to be put down by all this. I wanted to take a shower to take everything off my mind, but I knew for sure that it wouldn't work. I looked at my Iphone and there was no calls or texts from Troy he promised me that he would call if something came up or there was any news on Michelle. I sighed at took a deep breath trying not to cry, but before I knew I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked at Maddie who was still asleep then I wiped my tears and layed down on the bed, before I could lay down I took the photo frame from the nightstand on Troy's side of the bed and looked at it, it was a picture of me Troy and the 5 kids. It was taken when I was 3 months pregnant with Maddie we were at my parent's house for BBQ it was a hot day. As I was about to fall asleep the next thing I knew my phone rang it was Victoria.

"Hello?" I asked as I got nervous whether or not I should've answered just incase Troy rang.

"Hey, Gabi I am so so sorry Troy rang David and told him what happened with Michelle, is she okay?" She asked me as I was thinking that the whole world knew.

"Yeah, she's fine I haven't heard any news yet, but hoping and praying that everything is fine. It might be her appendix." I said as I was trying to stay strong and not to start crying again.

"Would you like me to take the boys for the day? they can stay over if they want to, Brooklyn and Romeo are bored anyways." She asked and I breathed a sigh of relief when she said that.

"Oh, would you? That would be fantastic thank you so much." I told her she was a good friend or shall I say best friend.

"Yes, I'll pick them up in about an hour is that okay for you?" She asked as I looked up at the clock on the wall which told the time was now 10:30 in the morning.

"Sure no problem I'll get the boys ready." I said as I took Maddie out her swing so I could feed her.

"Okay, well I shall see you soon hun." Victoria said as we said our goodbyes.

"BOYS COME UPSTAIRS NOW!" I shouted scaring Maddie who started to cry.

I kissed Maddie and rocking her a little who was whimpering a little bit, then she latched on again. I heard the boys coming running in our direction and came into the bedroom and starting to jump on the bed one by one.

"Okay, boys how do you feel about spending the night at Brooklyn and Romeo's house?" I asked them as they began to think about it.

"Oh cool! I would love to go mom." Ben replied high fiving Chandler, Joshua and Ben.

"Okay, so you guys I have packed a bag for you for the night and they are in your rooms. Victoria will pick you up soon." I said as they ran out to het their over night stuff.

**Troy's POV**

Michelle was now in theatre having her appendix being removed, I remember when I had mine taken away it's not a nice feeling but very, very painful. I know what mu daughter is going through, I was pacing up and down the corridoor with doctors and nurses walking around to their pacients.

"Excuse me, is Michelle Bolton out of theatre yet?" I asked one of nurses at the nurses station.

"And you are Troy Bolton, her father?" She asked as she was checking the computer.

"I am, I just want to know if she is back in her room yet I am a little worried." I answered as it was 3 hours since she was in theatre, normally I would take and hour or two hours.

"Okay, no worries just hold on one moment for me Mr Bolton please take a seat for me." She said, as she pointed to the chairs.

"Okay thank you, is there any way I can have a coffee?" I asked as I waved my hand through my hair.

"Sure, to into the elevator to the ground floor and the cafateria is on the right hand side." She answered as she picked up a file, then I left.

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh Mr Bolton?" She asked.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Don't worry your daughter is in safe hands with the most amamzing doctors, I'll let you know when something comes up." She reasured me.

"Thanks so much." I replied with a sigh of relief.

I went down to the cafateria and there was hardly anybody in here except for people who were working then I went to the stand to ask for my coffee and then a muffin I couldn't resist. After that I went to sit down and the next thing I know, Chad sat right next to me.

"Hey, I heard about Michelle I'm sorry dude." He said in sympathy.

"It's okay, I know what she is going through. I can't believe I saw my baby girl in so much pain, I thought she was acting knowing what a drama queen she can be." I said, as I sipped my coffee.

"You know, I remember when you had yours taken away, we were in 10th grade at the time and you decided to have the guts to ask Gabi out." I scared all of us even your parents.

"You remember that?" I asked my best friend.

"Of course, having a best friend who acts like brothers can even remember eachothers memories. I was scared that I lost you that the Wildcats lost you. Zeke was gonna bake you a chocolate cake and he did." Chad said as I drank my coffee.

"You know, when you have kids Chad your world is gonna be a whole new world. When Michelle was born I was so scared to hold her because she was so tiny. I remember that I scared to feed her a bottle just incase she chocked on it." I said as Chad was listen to eveything I say. He was an amazing friend since Kindergarden but we are like brothers no matter what anybody says.

"I get what you mean, I know that I'm not a father yet but soon I will be and when he or she is born I will understand what you are going through." I said as we stood up for manly and brotherly hug.

"Mr Troy Bolton?" A nurse came in and called for me.

"That's me." I raised my hand up.

"Ah, sir your daughter is out of theatre and awake but not fully she is also asking for you." The nurse said as she smiled at me. Then she told me to follow her to Michelle's room.

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"No worries, good luck." She said as she went back to the nurses station.

I went in and saw my baby girl all hooked up to tubes and machines, and oxygen mask on her face. I smiled at her as I got a chair and sat next to her bedside.

"Daddy?" I hear her whisper.

"I'm here baby girl I'm not going anywhere, daddy's here." I said as I took away some of her hair that was in her eyes.

"I love you daddy." She said.

"I love you too, are you in any pain sweetie pie?" I asked.

"I'm okay just uncomfortable." She told me.

"You had me and your mother scared for a minute when you were doubled over on the floor." I said to her as she turned her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about princess, you concerntrate on getting better." I told her sternly.

"Was there any paps out there?" She asked as we were on E! News once again.

"Loads, but you don't need to worry Sally and Ashton have it all under control, your just daddy's little girl." I said looking at the TV.

**R&R**


	9. Mommy!

**TROY'S P.O.V**

"You know me and mom met in high school and I said to her, that one day I will make sure that no one hurts my little girls." I spoke to Michelle while she was sleeping in the hospital bed with oxygen still on her precious face that I adored so much.

"You know, when you were born, I was so scared to hold you but in the end I had to man up, it wsn't like I was in high school or something but you were and are mine and mommy's first born. And I love you no matter what happens." I said quietley as a tear ran down my face, as it fell it tickled so I wiped my face.

"Daddy?" Michelle whispered as she started to move around, she opened her eyes and looked at me like she was about to cry.

"Hey, sweetheart don't cry daddy's here, don't cry." I said as I kissed her forehead as she winched in pain, I pressed the red button for a doctor to come.

Two minutes later, the doctor came in and checked over Michelle, it turned out her dressing came off which was dangerous as it could be affected but the nurse managed to fix it with a new one. Now all we had to do was wait until they discharge her. A while later Michelle was sitting up in bed when a surprise visitor came in it was Gabi, she smiled as she came in looking at Michelle who had no idea that her mother walked in.

**GABI'S P.O.V**

I sneaked in into Michelle's private room, I told Troy not to say anything then he winked at me. As I got close enough to Michelle I tickled her a little but still didn't notice as she was to into the TV programme that she was watching.

"Boo!" I said to her in her ear.

"What the? Mommy you came." She said as I hugged her tightly as she buried her head in my neck and began to cry.

"Aw darling, don't cry shh mommy's here, how are you feeling my angel?" I asked as she gripped on me tightly not letting me go any time soon.

"I was scared that I wouldn't wake up but now that your here I'm feeling so much better." She replied as she looked up at me smiling.

"I'm glad you feel much better, by the way Troy don't go out the hospital unless you have to I had to take the back entrance." I said as I looked at him, while Michelle decided to try and get out of bed.

"Sweetheart no don't, what did the doctor say?" I looked at Troy while I helped Michelle get back into bed.

"I know I keep looking out the window I've never seen so much paparazzi in my life!" He told as he kissed the side of my head.

"Mom can you pass me that magazine I want to show you something?" She said as I passed it to her.

"Dad what page is it again?" As she flipped the pages to see where it is.

"Er...I think it's page 12 or 18 I'm not sure honey." He as he pulled me onto his lap, two seconds later as the doctor knocked on the door.

"Here mommy look, what do you see?" She asked me as I sat next to her on the bed and wrapped my arm around her.

"Oh wow, this was taken at the Grammys about a month ago why would they have a photo of me and dad in it?" I asked her.

"Well it says here that your one of the most amazing role models as parents to teenage moms and dads, but it doesn't say the reason." As she looked up at me and handed the magazine to me and I started to the article.

"Well theres a surprise." I replied as I continued to read.

"You have over 6 million twitter followers mom and dad you have 9.7 million me I have 100." She said as I hugged her, as I finished the article I threw on the chair and switched the channel to Nickoloaden and Victorious was on, Michelle loves the show.

**HERE is the chapter sorry it took so long I am in Spain tomorrow so when I get back I'll be more focused.**

**R&R**


	10. Michelle's Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Michelle's P.O.V**

"Today is my birthday." I whispered as I woke up at 7:05am I am 11 years old today.

I got out of bed and I went into the bathroom and turned on the light then I heard thunder and lighting boy am I scared? Yes that's how I woke up I fell out of bed and banged my head ouch did that hurt! Not only did I hear thunder I could hear commotion outside in the hallway it was only the boys messing around. Maddie is 4 months old now and she is sleeping through the night, it was very peaceful now. I turned on the water and I got in the nice hot shower I wasn't that hungry yet but soon I will. I look down at my scar that I had from when I had the appendicitis I sighed thinking how lucky I am that scar saved my life I will never forget that painful day.

"Why is this in here?." I chucked the unwanted clothes that was lying around everywhere, wow I am starting to be a teenager before I even turn 12 and today I am 11 there was a knock at the door it was Daniel.

"What do you want?" I asked him before I opened on the door.

"I want to come in I have something for you." He said from the other side of the door.

"Um...no because I am getting dressed, then I will come out okay?" I replied as I sat on the bed choosing what earrings to wear.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He begged.

"NO GO AWAY!" I shouted as he huffed down the hallway to the stairs.

I sighed waiting for mom and dad to come in but I knew that would never happen anymore, I realised that she might be feeding Maddie as it was 8:00am already, I swear she doesn't stop eating.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch in the family room waiting for Gabi to come down the stairs with Maddie, little did I know she was in the kitchen but I thought it was Michelle as those two look so alike. As I hear footsteps Gabi was coming into the family room putting Maddie on her stomach on the floor with her teething ring, yep Maddie has started to teeth as she bites things and you could feel there is a bump on her gum.

"I can't believe we have been parents for 11 years now feels like yesterday that Michelle was in my tummy ready to be born." Gabi said as she put the bottle down on the coffee table and sat down next to me.

"I know but you were having contractions and you nearly braking my hand." I said laughing remembering that day very well.

"Hey I was in so much pain why don't you experience it?" She asked as she hit my arm.

"Nah! I think I'll pass thanks honey." I said as I got up ran up the stairs to see where the birthday girl was then I knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's dad, are you coming out of your precious room anytime soon?" I asked as the door opened and revealed my amazing daughter.

"I'm coming right now and I am really hungry what did you make me for breakfast?" She asked as she got her hoodie and put it on.

"I haven't made anything yet I thought we would wait for you." I told her as we were walking down the stairs.

"What am I getting for my birthday?" She asked me as we made it to the family room.

"Well you have to wait for it honey." Gabi said as she smiled at me knowing we have a surprise waiting for her at my parents house it was a little puppy that she didn't know about.

"Seriously I don't care what you have gotten me I just want a gift." She said as she was heading into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

"We'll see okay? We have something planned for you but I think you'll absolutely love it!" Gabi said as she looked at my knowing it wouldn't be long now before my parents would bring over the present.

(2 Hours later)

"Come on tell me where we are going right how." She demanded from her seat.

"No comment." I said smiling into the rear view mirror while I was driving.

"Why not?" I looked over at her and she had one of those doggy pouts that no father can ignore.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked looking back at the road.

"Um... because I would like to know what we are going to be doing and who we are seeing." Michelle folded her arms giving me tell me now or I will hate you look.

"Don't look at me like that young lady you'll find out when we get there okay end of story." I replied firmly and then she gave up looking out the window sulking.

"Troy you missed the turning babe." Gabi said as we went passed the house that the surprise was waiting for Michelle.

"Oh great, I'll have to made a U-turn." I put the car in reverse and backed out then turned around then I made a turning into the right street and then we saw the house with balloons on the pillar of my parents house luckily Michelle fell asleep.

"Don't wake her up just yet baby." Gabi said to Chandler as he poked her.

"Shall we wait here for a bit then?" I asked she as she looked at her phone.

"Yeah I don't want her to be in a mood, but I'll get Maddie out and put her in the stroller and walk around for a little bit.

"Daniel stop poking her, let her sleep." I said as I got out the car and got the stroller out of the trunk for Maddie's car seat.

**Gabi's P.O.V **

"Daniel what did daddy say?" I got out the car too and opened Maddie's side of the door and took out the car seat.

"Sorry." He said as I locked it car seat on the stroller and rocked her to sleep she was due for a feed soon.

"We have to wake her up sometime we can't be here all the time." Troy said as he got all the things out the car and put them on the stroller.

"I don't care Troy she needs her sleep and I am not prepared for one of her moods especially today on her birthday." I replied as Maddie went into a restless sleep.

"Okay I am not going to argue with you, I'll tell my parents that we are here." He said as he went to the door and pressed on the door bell, 2 seconds later Lucille opened the door.

I walked up the driveway pushing the stroller and went inside greeting everybody before Troy put the stroller in the quiet office which was Jack's where Maddie was sleeping he closed the door and went outside to retrieve the other kiddies who were also sleeping. I don't believe waking up kids unless it was an emergency and they are ill but in the meantime Troy checked on them and brought in Ben, and Chandler who were not fully awake. Joshua slowly came in along with Daniel who were fully awake and walking into the house getting a little excited. I told them to be quiet and the obeyed I pointed to the couch and put on Disney Channel on. Jack and Lucille were in the back yard setting up for the party, there were more people expected to show up around an hours time.

"Gabs where are the wipes?" Troy came in looking for the diaper bag.

"On the stroller why do you need them for?" I asked him.

"Because I need to wipe the seat it's all dirty and disgusting." He replied as he made his way into the office where Maddie was I was behind him.

The next thing I know the boys were making a lot of noise in the back yard on the trampoline. 2 minutes later Michelle walked in and hugged me not awake enough to talk yet.

"Hey birthday girl, did you have a nice nap?" I asked her as I kissed her forehead.

"Hmm." She replied with a happy sigh because she was in my arms.

"Have you figured out where you are?" I asked her as she looked at me in the eyes.

"We are at grandma and grandpa's house but why?" She asked.

"Because we want to okay? We are having a birthday dinner for you." I said as I went into the kitchen and got her a drink as it was quite hot outside and even more hotter inside.

"Are there any surprises for me?" She asked cheekily.

"Wait and see madam." I replied looking over at Troy who was winking at me knowing what I was talking about in thoughts which was a bit scary.


	11. why?

**Gabi's P.O.V**

"DANIEL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I hear Daniel, Ben, Joshua and Chandler playing and shouting from upstairs what on earth are they playing at? I was in the kitchen making lunch when suddenly I hear Maddie scream from our room.

"What have they done now?" I thought to my self knowing they have done something wrong, I sighed and made sure that I cleared some things away before I made my way upstairs to retrieve Maddie and also sort the boys out, Chandler was at Brooklyn's house playing games or some sorts, Michelle was with Troy at his parents and that leaves me with all 4 boys and a 4 month old baby, that is stressful enough. Once I was I can hear the boys even louder now I couldn't tell if they were playing or fighting so I went to check on them?

"Is everything okay in...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I shouted looking at all the mess in the bedroom.

"Hi mommy." Joshua said.

"You clear this mess up now before your father gets home and don't come down those stairs until this is all tidy got it?" I said softly this time as I knew if I shouted I wouldn't get anywhere with them, Maddie was still crying from our bedroom wanting to be fed so I quickly went out the room to get her.

"Mom I didn't make this mess so how am I meant to clean this up?"

"Just clean it up Joshua otherwise your grounded for a month."

"Why is it always me and not the others?"

"I don't care who it is just pick up the mess!"

"UGH! I hate you why do you have to get me into trouble?"

"ME WHOSE IDEA WAS IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

"Here we go again." I whispered to myself.

I fed Maddie her bottle who was wide awake, she's a lot more alert now as she is growing, they grow up so fast most parents say they can't keep up.

Not only am 38 I feel I had given birth yesterday cause I feel this tired, I hope I am not coming down with anything serious.

"Mommy Chandler hit me again." Ben said coming down.

"I don't care I don't want to know you know you shouldn't be fighting and look what you do?" I said as I was burping the baby.

"It's not fair you never tell the others off but me." He fought back.

"Excuse me say that again?" I asked.

"Nothing mom sorry I said anything now." He then ran back up the stairs in freight.

"Why did I have 4 boys and not girls?" I ask looking at Maddie who was just staring at me. Then she smiled at me which she has done for not long now.

"You are so cute you know that?" I said rubbing her back again then Chandler comes down the stairs this time.

"Did you clean your room?" I asked Chandler.

"Yes, I did my part of the room where my bed is." He replied sitting on the couch turning on the TV.

"Turn it off, your not having the TV until I say so." I said.

"What why?" He fought.

"Because I said so, now turn it off." I asked again.

"Fine!" He said throwing the control on the floor. I was about to say something until Troy walked in with Michelle.

"CHANDLER COME BACK NOW!" His voice echoed through the house scaring Maddie and making her cry.

"NO!" He said from the hall upstairs.

"Babe just leave it." I said to him, while I was putting Maddie in the play pen already sleeping.

"He isn't going to get away with it darling don't worry he will get punished for it." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek from behind while he wrapped his strong arms around me.

**Chandler's P.O.V**

I didn't do nothing wrong, why do I always get the blame around here? I wasn't the only one in the room at the time Ben, Daniel and Joshua was there as well and mom has to pick on me sometimes I don't know why I bother to speak up. Sometimes I have to admit to things that I have done but this time is no kidding man. I can't believe the others got away with it yet again meaning I am the one who will get grounded, with nothing to do and be in my room I hate it. I went back downstairs to get a soda and when I went into the kitchen my dad was standing by the island looking at the newspaper of the sports section.

"Hey dad." I said walking over to the fridge.

"Chandler, you and I need to have a little talk buddy." He replied looking up from his news paper, I knew this would be coming.

"Dad, just ground me both you and I know it's the easiest solution to this, even though I did absolutely nothing." I looked at him drinking my soda.

He then looked up at me again and gave me a stare at my position he didn't look too happy and I knew that from folding his arms wasn't a good sign.

"You know Chandler? Some people get away with just a punch but as you mentioned grounded I'll give it to you for a week which means no technology, no friends, and no birthday parties are we clear?" He asked.

"Yes dad." I sighed knowing that was coming.

OMG I knew that would happen I just knew it! LIFE IS JUST NOT FAIR!


End file.
